The Broken Promise
by Katastrafia
Summary: Saya wakes from what should have been a 30 year slumber, 10 years early...And she doesn't know why. Clues here and there hint that Haji may be alive, but he's no where to be found...
1. Chapter 1: Awakened

The Broken Promise

A Blood+ Fanfic, taking place 20 years after Saya killed Diva and went to sleep. This is my way of keeping the story alive, by continuing it, in the most creative way I can. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

**Awakened**

_**(When you sleep for decades, naturally you would dream in the world of your slumber. But what happens when your dreams turn to nightmares? And even after twenty years of sleep you feel exhausted?)**_

Saya woke in the blink of an eye and choked on a scream. Her eyes scanned the darkness around her and she didn't have the strength to move just yet. Though she desperately wanted to, she knew she'd woken up a full decade early from her usual thirty year slumber, but what she needed to know was why. Unable to see anything in the darkness the nightmares that had taken over her mind for the past twenty years played through her mind once more.

"_Nankurunaisa, Saya." The screams of the missiles overhead were rivaled by Saya's protest. She had to save Haji, but how could she? Amshell's stone grip through Haji's heart would be tough to break free from even without the sands of time running dangerously low. She held one of Diva and Riku's twins in her arms, Kai held the other and pulled at her free hand, dragging her from the building as the missiles struck. She was whisked away from the scene without the strength to fight it. Before she could gather the strength to look for Haji's remains in the rubble, she was overcome by her need to sleep._

"_I have always loved you, Saya."_

Tears welled in her eyes and Saya forced herself upright, her entire body aching with the need to feed. Normally when she woke she remembered little to nothing of her past, but this time, every memory came flooding back with vivid detail. Haji, as she first met him, Haji, as he grew older, Haji, as her chevalier, Haji in his true form, Haji..as he confessed his love to her, as well as Haji's last sorrow filled glance before she was torn away from the building. Saya trembled as the memories ripped through her mind's eye, she let out a scream as the emotions overwhelmed her. She tried to stand, only to fall to her knees. Sorrow and hunger consumed her, she screamed until she had no voice, she cried until she had no tears. The dark room around her began to swim as her vision blurred, and before she knew it, she slept again, thrown back into the nightmare of her memories.

Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts. Saya couldn't be awake yet, it had only been twenty years, but the screams...it was Saya's voice. He silently wondered if he was going insane. He glanced at Trista and Ravyn, Diva and Riku's twins. They were now twenty years old, and they looked so much like their mother, and so much like Saya. Trista kept her hair long and layered, down to her waist. She wore conservative and sensible clothes for someone her age. She tried to appear as normal as possible, and she often allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She was a beautiful young girl, but her eyes, just like her sister's, were an unnatural shade. Lavender. No one had quite figured out why the twins eyes were such a shade, not even Julia. Ravyn on the other hand, flaunted her eyes as her most exotic feature. She wore her hair short and layered, just past her ears, and she had even gone to the lengths of putting purple highlights through her hair, as a way to bring out her eye color even more. The twins, though they may dress differently, looked so much alike, it was their personalities that were so different. While Trista was quiet and kept to herself, Ravyn was very much so a social butterfly, and quite loud. And as usual, Ravyn broke the silence.

"Kai, whats the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She put her hands on her hips and met his gaze, she may be a bit rough around he edges, but her and Trista both cared about the people in their lives. Trista wore her heart on her sleeve, while Ravyn hid in a stone shell. Only the ones she loved could see through the shell to the soft heart she had deep down.

"Nothing, just lost in thought is all. I didn't sleep all that well." Kai replied.

"Maybe you should get some more rest?" Trista added. Kai shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. Trista caught a glisten in Kai's eyes, noticing them for the tears they were. "Ravyn, could you go get my wallet for me? I'm a little hungry, I was thinking of getting some food." Ravyn nodded, and Trista waited until she had left to room before returning her attention to Kai. "You feel it too, don't you?" Kai glanced up at her in mild surprise.

"If you can feel it, can't Ravyn feel it too?" Kai asked, he wasn't surprised that Trista felt it too, but he was surprised she'd make Ravyn leave the room before voicing it.

"She feels it, but she doesn't like to talk about it...She's been having nightmares all week long, and it makes her feel weak to admit it." Trista sighed and placed her hand over Kai's, leaning forward to meet his eyes. She wiped away a tear that had trailed its way down his cheek. "Go check on her, Ravyn and I will be gone for about an hour, that gives you plenty of time to check on Saya. Ravyn's coming." Trista straitened as Ravyn entered the room, and headed for the door.

"Do you want anything while we're out, Kai?" Ravyn asked. Kai shook his head, and waited until the girls had left. Mao would be home anytime now with their kids, and she wouldn't be as nice as Trista and Ravyn about this. She knew him well enough to know this mood had to do with Saya, so he had to get out of here before she got home. He scribbled a quick note to let Mao know he'd be home soon, grabbed the keys to his bike and left.

When Mao pulled into the driveway of her home, she noticed Kai's bike was gone. She let out an irritated sigh as she put the car in park. Emily and Ryan, her and Kai's adopted children got out of the car and went inside, Mao followed them in.

"Hey Mom, theres a note from Dad." Ryan said as she came in, holding the note in one hand and glass of water in the other. Emily was already playing with her toys, when she should be doing her homework.

"Emily, do your homework before you play with your toys, whats the note say Ry?" Mao set down her purse on the counter and ran a hand through her hair.

"Says that he went to check on...Saya. And that he'd be back soon, Ravyn and Trista went out to go get some food. Says not to worry, so on and so forth. Mom I think its about time you told us who or what 'Saya' is. I've heard you and Dad, David, Julia and even Trista and Ravyn talking about Saya. Saya this, Saya that, whats going on? Emily and I are the only ones in the dark. I understand if you don't want to tell Emily because she's too young, but I'm seventeen Mom, I'm only three years younger than Ravyn and Trista, why can't I know whats going on?" Ryan handed the note to Mao, took a deep drink of his water and cast her an irritated look.

"Emily, do your homework in your room please, I've got to talk to your brother about some things." Mao returned his irritated glance with one of her own.

"But Mom, I'm a big girl now too, why can't I stay?" Emily whined.

"You're only ten Emily, this is grown up stuff, now please, go do your homework in your bedroom, I'll call you down once we're finished." Emily pouted and reluctantly left the room. Ryan waited patiently, and Mao began to talk once more once Emily was out of hearing range. "I can't tell you Ryan, its not up to me. All I can tell you is Saya is a who, not a what. And she means a lot to the people in this household. Its up to your Dad to tell you the rest."

"Is she family? Whenever I hear you guys talking about her, it makes her seem like she's got some major health problem or she's insane, is that why I haven't met her yet?"

"Quit trying to get information out of me Ry, I can't tell you anymore than I already have. Kai's probably going to be mad at me for saying that much anyways. All we can do it wait for him to get home, and when he lets me know whats going on, you can ask him then to tell you the rest."

"Why hasn't he told me before?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, thats all."

"By Saya...? How could Saya possibly hurt me? What's wrong with her?"

"Ryan, stop. Ask your Father when he gets home, okay?" Mao huffed out another irritated sigh and raised her voice, "Emily you can come back down now!" She shook her head and held up a hand to end Ryan's protest, "Not another word about it until your Dad gets home, and make sure Emily can't hear you next time."

Kai wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Saya, this was the first time he'd gone to see her in over a decade. For the first few years, he'd come and sit beside her, just to think. Fifteen years later and here he was once more. Upon entering the lair in which she slept, he knew immediately something had happened. She wasn't where he'd left her. Saya lay in a heap on the floor near the entrance, most of her face was covered by her now waist length hair. She had her knees curled up towards her chest, a hand covering her face, and the other hand lay outstretched towards the entrance. In the palm of her hand rested a pale pink rose, with a navy blue ribbon tied around the stem. Kai knew Haji had been here. He knelt down to pick up the rose, accidentally pricking his finger on a thorn. Before he knew it, Saya's hand was around his throat.

"Saya! Saya stop its me Kai!" He gasped, and her grip tightened. She brought herself into a sitting position and met his eyes. Hers were a bright and vivid red.

"Where's Haji?" She demanded, her voice low and filled with menace.

"I don't know Saya, I haven't seen him since that day, please, let go of me! I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm not." She let go of his throat and pushed away from him, resting her head on her knees. "Haji's gone Kai, I've slept for twenty years, and while that may be a long time, its still a decade short of the amount of time I should have slept. I remember everything, so you don't need to remind me of my past. In the twenty years I've slept, I relived my past again and again. I don't want to hurt you Kai, but I haven't had any blood yet."

"Saya, Haji isn't dead, look at the rose." Kai pushed the flower towards her. "He obviously left that for you."

"Moses and Karmen helped us from beyond the grave before, now who is to say Haji isn't doing this from beyond the grave? If he's alive, where is he?"

"I don't know Saya, but we'll find out soon okay? I promise. Now come on, I'll get you home and call Julia and have her come by. She'll take care of the blood you need. We're all still a family Saya." Saya lifted her head, her eyes still burned red like fire.

"What about the twins, what happened with them?" Saya asked, her voice soft, barely audible.

"The twins? I raised them as my own, Julia and David helped out a lot, as you know, they're twenty years old now. Their names are Trista and Ravyn. They look a lot like you." Kai let out a laugh. "Oh, and Mao and I got married, we adopted two kids, Ryan and Emily. Ryan's seventeen, Emily's ten. Now that you're awake, I guess I have some explaining to do. Trista and Ravyn know mostly everything, Ryan and Emily don't know anything about Chiropterans yet... I wasn't sure if you wanted anybody to know."

"They'd have to eventually wouldn't they? I don't age, I sleep for decades at a time, and I live off blood. Trista and Ravyn...they're okay, right?"

"Yeah I guess they would have to know eventually, and yeah, Saya they're fine. You wont have to fight them, they're on your side if any enemy arises...they're your family."

"Diva was my family too." Saya hid her head behind her knees once more. Kai reached out a hand and placed it over hers.

"That was different, and you know it. Now come on Saya, lets get you home." Saya simply nodded, and let Kai help her up.

_**(Author's note: This is the first time I've written a Fan Fiction in a few years, so I hope you all enjoy, I will continue to post more chapters as I can get them up. I write as often as I can in my spare time. But I do live a hectic life, I work, as well as maintain a social life. So I'll post new chapters hopefully once a week. Thats the goal I'm aiming for. I appreciate any and all reviews. PM's are always welcome. If you have any specific requests, feel free to ask! I may be able to help. Thanks!**_

_**- Katastrafia)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Chapter 2**

**Catching Up**

The house fell silent as everyone heard Kai's bike pulling into the driveway. Even Ravyn remained quiet. Anticipation and tension thick enough to choke on filled the room. Mao looked at the twins, then at Ryan, and Emily. One by one, everyone in the room looked at each other, then stared expectantly at the door. Mao looked out the window to see Kai carrying Saya towards the door. Turning back to the room, she gave a nod, asked Emily to go to her room, and opened the door. Kai walked through it carrying Saya, and Mao shut it behind him.

"Well she was awake," Kai let out an attempt at laughter, but it seemed to fall short among the listeners. Ravyn and Trista were absolutely speechless, Ryan seemed unsure what to do or say, Emily was happily playing with toys in her bedroom, and Mao looked concerned.

"Is she alright? Get her into bed, I'll bring her up a change of clothes. Ryan, could you handle setting up an extra plate for Saya tonight? If she wakes up, she'll be hungry." Mao cast a worried glance towards Trista and Ravyn once Ryan had set to work in making dinner. Kai disappeared up the stairs with Saya, Mao grabbed a dress from atop one of the many laundry baskets in the room and followed him.

"Could you get her changed while I call Julia and David? We'll all have to talk about this. Its strange enough that Trista and Ravyn haven't...slept like Saya has. But waking up ten years early? I don't know, we'll need Julia's help with this." Kai said as Mao entered the room. Mao nodded and set about changing Saya from her old clothes. Kai turned his back to them and pulled out his phone, one ring...two...three...four...

"David, its me Kai....yeah, Saya's awake" Kai paused and nodded to himself. "Well she's asleep now, but she's still..._awake._ I'll catch you up on everything once you get here." Another short pause as he listened. "Alright sounds good, see you in a few." Kai hung up his phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Are they on their way?" Mao asked, glancing up at Kai as he turned around.

"Yeah, they're bringing Kate too. I'll go tell Ry we'll need three more extra plates for dinner." Kai started to walk off towards the door.

"Kai wait, tell me what happened."

"She's really upset about Haji, so I don't know what to expect when she wakes up Mao, I really don't."

"Ryan wants to know about her...he asked me earlier after he read your note."

"Yeah, I figure I have some explaining to do..." Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. "Thank you Mao...for staying with me through all of this."

"Oh shut up, you know I'll never leave you Kai. I haven't left yet and I have no plans to." She stood and winked at him when he glanced up at her.

Saya rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she woke. She felt the familiar bite of an IV in her arm, pumping blood into her veins. She felt much calmer, at least for the moment. Looking at the bag of blood beside her, there wasn't much more waiting to do. She brushed the hair away from her face and took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit by the bedside lamp. Hardwood floors and the standard white walls, with simple furniture and decorations. She wasn't sure if she was in a hotel or a spare bedroom. There was a light knock on the door, then Julia came in. She looked much the same, aside from the crows feet around her eyes and slightly softer features. Age had certainly treated everyone well as far as she had seen.

"Oh Saya, you're awake. I just came in to check on you. How are you feeling?" Julia came at sat on a stool beside the bed, she went to work pulling the empty IV from Saya's arm.

"I'm feeling a little better, after the blood. Thank you Julia, and how are you? How's your baby? He or she is all grown up now...so much time has passed." Saya sat up, once more brushing the hair from her face.

"You're welcome Saya, its no trouble. After all, you're family to me. And yes, she is all grown up now, her name is Kate. She's here with us tonight. You'll get to meet her once you're ready to. She knows everything, so there's no need to worry about that." Julia smiled and placed a hand over Saya's.

"Julia? I didn't get to ask much when Kai came to pick me up...I.. I don't know much of what has happened with the twins..I mean, Trista and Ravyn." She sighed and let out a small laugh. "Do you think you could catch me up a bit on everything?" She looked up hopefully into Julia's eyes. Julia nodded.

"Of course Saya. Oh, where should I begin? David and I got married shortly after you fell asleep. I had hoped you might still be awake so you could be a part of it. After I had Kate, that took up a lot of my time, but David and I came by here every day to check on the twins. They grew up, much like you and Diva did, its hard to tell just yet if they've stopped aging. But neither of them has slept as you have yet Saya." She shook her head, "Its a bit of a mystery, though I do have a theory and so far it seems to hold true, but only time will tell. Speaking of mysteries, their eyes, yours turn red when you fight, Diva's turned blue. After a few years, their eyes turned lavender. They haven't fought, though I'm sure instinctively they know how. About fifteen years ago, Mao and Kai got married, and seven years ago they adopted two children, Ryan and Emily."

"What about...what about Haji, Julia? Have you seen him, or heard from him?" Saya let her hair fall around her face to shield her eyes. Julia gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Saya but as far as I'm aware no one has heard from Haji in all this time. I heard he left you a rose though, so he should turn up anytime, shouldn't he?"

"I don't think so, I remember when Moses and Karmen helped us from beyond the grave...I...I think that's what Haji is doing... I've dreamed for the past twenty years that I've been asleep. It started out as a wonderful dream... Me and Haji, Kai, Mao, the twins, you, David and your baby..Lewis, everybody...even Riku, and...Diva...then I realized, somewhere in my mind that these were memories and hopes, then it turned to nightmares. I relived the horrors of my past again and again. I flashed through my entire life, and in the remaining time that I slept...I relived watching Haji die. I just can't accept that he's truly gone...but I'm also afraid of getting my hopes up Julia."

"Do you love him, as he loves you?" Julia brushed some of the hair away from Saya's eyes, offering her a warm and kind smile.

"Yes, I do. And now I don't know what to do. He asked me to live on...to live for today...live for tomorrow..."

_How will I carry on, if he's the one I want to live for...?_ Saya thought to herself.

"Love will always live on Saya, he'll remain alive in your heart no matter what. I can't say for certain whether he's dead or alive. But I'll hold onto hope, if you will Saya. For now, we should go down and eat. I'll bet you're hungry." Saya's stomach growled loudly in response, they both laughed and headed down to the backyard to eat. When Saya went through the door into the backyard, all eyes were suddenly on her. Julia put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Saya made eye contact with everyone one by one. Mao broke the silence.

"Its so good to see you Saya, please, come sit. You must be hungry." Mao said, gesturing for Saya to come join her at the table. Saya smiled and sat down in the chair Mao had pulled out for her. "I guess I'll go through the introductions. You already know Kai, David, Julia and myself. This is Ryan" Mao gestured to a tall young man with messy black hair and soft hazel eyes. He waved and muttered his hellos, he reminded her of...Riku. "And this is my little Emily," Mao picked up a little girl with strawberry blonde hair in a mass of waves around her face, her blue eyes shone through the mess of hair. She smiled and waved shyly. Mao set the girl down on her feet and she ran off once more. "Oh, and this is Kate, Julia and David's daughter. She's been helping out a lot in carrying on Julia's research." Mao took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "Trista and Ravyn should be back soon, they left to go get some drinks for everyone." Mao stalked off for something or another, and Kate offered her hand to Saya.

"Its so weird that you've been...asleep the entire time I've been alive yet we look the same age Saya. Oh, don't get me wrong though, its a pleasure to finally meet you, its just...incredible." Kate laughed, dropping her hand back to her side once the handshake was through. She looked almost identical to her mother, the only different being her hair color. Blonde and bright as David's once was. Now, David's hair was still blonde, but he had a bit of gray in there as well. Age had treated him well, but he had certainly aged.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Kate." Saya let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess. I don't really know what to say." Kate sat beside her and offered a warm smile, much like her mother's.

"Oh don't worry, I completely understand. Honestly I'd be more surprised if you weren't overwhelmed Saya. We'll get used to each other in time, I hope we can become good friends once you're ready." Kate offered another smile.

"Oh sure, I'd like that. Thank you." Before Saya could say anything more, David placed a hand on her shoulder, and the other on Kate's.

"Its good to see you Saya, we won't make the same mistakes as last time by keeping you in the dark I promise you that. Though Julia tells me you remember everything. Its good to see you and Kate together, all of us together again." David said.

"What about Lewis, David? Where is he? And...Lulu...is she still, alive?" Saya asked, casting David a glance, worry evident in her eyes.

"Oh Lewis, well the Red Shield will never truly die, but since we are no longer on active duty, he went back to working with the CIA. In that line of work you travel a lot, so it seems to be a hit and miss getting a hold of him. But once he hears that you're here, I know he'll come by to see you. And as for Lulu...Julia's figured out a way to keep her alive using Trista and Ravyn's blood. She travels with Lewis though, so she's also difficult to get a hold of sometimes. Julia will explain it all once dinner is over with, and Ryan and Emily head to bed." David gently squeezed her shoulder. "So try and relax a little until then, okay Saya?" Saya nodded, and he walked away.

"Oh Saya, look! Trista and Ravyn are back." Kate pointed towards the backdoor, where two young girls had just stepped through. Saya wasn't sure which was which, the girls both offered her beautiful smiles. Mao was heard in the kitchen calling Ravyn in for help bringing out the food. The remaining young girl, who must have been Trista walked over to her. She wore a pair of casual and sensible black slacks, with a button down silk top, fitting just a little loose. She had waist length hair in layers with half of it pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs covering part of her lavender eyes.

"You must be my Aunt Saya, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Trista." Trista smiled and bent down to hug Saya around the neck. "I've waited so long...I'm starting to see why everyone says we look alike." Saya looked down at her long black hair and realized how true it was. When she looked back into Trista's face, it felt like looking into a mirror, aside from the eyes.

"I've waited a long time to meet you too Trista, Kai picked out a beautiful name for you, and for Ravyn too. I'm so glad. I just wish...that I had been around to help raise you two, and that Haji was here to meet you both." Saya smiled, and wiped away the tears that welled in her eyes at the thought of Haji.

"_I will always love you, Saya..."_ She would cherish those words until the day she finally died.

"Oh oh, please Saya don't cry. I know its got to be hard. I heard a lot about him from Kai and the others... I heard he was a wonderful man, and that he helped save our lives." Trista took Saya's hands in hers. "But we're a family Saya, we'll help you get through this. No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you. Nankurunaisa!" Trista squeezed her hands and offered a warm and friendly smile, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. Saya nodded, and before she could say much more, Ravyn placed a plate of food before her. Trista and Ravyn took the seats on either side of her.

"So you're Auntie Saya huh?" Ravyn asked, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm kidding, I know who you are, just not really sure what else to say to break the ice." Saya nodded in agreement, brushing aside her hurtful memories of Haji so she could get through the rest of the night. She took in Ravyn's appearance as they continued their small talk with everyone at the table. Her hair was in a very similar style to what hers had looked like before Kai cut it twenty years ago. The only difference was the bright purple highlights that nearly matched her lavender eyes. Ravyn wore a pair of skinny jeans, a leather studded belt and a black and red striped tank top. When she got a good look at her face, she realized how little makeup Trista had been wearing. Ravyn's eyes were shadowed with purple and gray, lined in black. Her lips were glossed in a darker shade of pink. It really wasn't much makeup, but compared to Trista's bare face, it seemed like a lot. Saya pushed the hair away from her face as she began to eat. _Mao must have ordered take out... _Saya thought to herself.

Once dinner was finished, Kai and Ryan took a very sleepy Emily upstairs to her room. As she settled down to sleep in her bed, Ryan stalked off into his own room. Kai followed him, knowing this was probably his best opportunity to talk to him a bit about Saya.

"Hey, Ry...I think its time we talked a little about Saya." Kai said as he entered the room, he scratched the top of his head, then shoved his hands in his pockets. Clearly unsure what to do with them. "I don't really know where to even begin." Ryan sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Kai to sit in the chair by the desk. Kai sat down, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who...and what is she?" Ryan asked, staring intently at his feet and avoiding eye contact with Kai.

"She's my sister, and she's a Chiropteran." Kai told the flat out truth. Ryan looked up at him in shock.

"She's your sister? But she looks the same age as Trista and Ravyn...and..what the heck is a Chiropteran..?"

"My father was put in charge of taking care of Saya, and he adopted me and my brother Riku, which made Saya our sister. A Chiropteran is a creature that lives off the blood of humans...."

"Whoa, wait what?! You mean, like a vampire? Dad things like that don't exist, do they? You've got to be joking." Ryan interrupted before Kai could continue. Kai shook his head.

"I'm not. I thought it was a joke until I saw it for my own eyes too. But its real, trust me."

"Okay..okay, so I have a vampire for an Aunt? Why didn't you tell me this? Where has she been all this time?"

"She's a Chiropteran, and yes, she is your Aunt, but not by blood. She's family, but her blood is different from ours. It has the ability to kill other Chiropterans, ones created by Trista and Ravyn's mother, Diva."

"Okay, Trista and Ravyn are vamp..Chiropterans too? I'm lost Dad, take it from the top...." And so Kai began the long journey of telling his son the truth, the history of their family. The history of Saya. He told him about Diva and Riku, Haji, Lulu, Trista and Ravyn...he told him everything in vivid detailing. He remembered it all as if it were yesterday. And once the story was told, he felt much closer with his son, and much...much older for having told it.

Saya waited impatiently for Kai to get back so the meeting could start. She'd held small talk with everyone for the past hour or so since he'd gone to put Emily to bed. She was getting tired, and she wanted to be alone. She just couldn't get her mind off of Haji. Finally, Kai emerged from the house and took his place at the oversized table in the yard.

"Sorry everyone, I explained everything to Ryan...he's old enough to know the truth now." Mao offered him a satisfied smile, and the rest of the chit chat at the table died out. Once everyone fell silent, David took his usual place as leader of the pack and spoke first.

"So we all know why we're here, I don't have much to say, what you all need to hear will be coming from Julia as she's the one whose done the extensive research on the subjects at hand. So please, Julia the floor is all yours, tell us your theories." Everyone at the table remained quiet and hushed. The tension began to grow once more. Julia stood and shuffled through her briefcase, gathering a stack of folders she then passed out to everyone sitting at the table. Everyone glanced through the folders, which contained her theories on paper, as well as evidence and pictures to support them. Julia took her place at the head of the table and at long last began to speak.

"The contents of the folders are merely for your reference and later viewing purposes. Though I do have to stress how important it is these stay safe. As we're all well aware, none of this can become public knowledge, no matter how extraordinary. Now where to begin...Ah yes, blood. Saya and Diva were sisters by blood, just as Trista and Ravyn are. After extensive testing I've come to discover that Trista and Ravyn's blood share the same traits as Saya and Diva, they're most definitely fatal to one another. Just as Saya and Diva's blood. However there are a few differences. For one, the eyes. Trista and Ravyn were both born with natural shades, after a few years, their eyes turned lavender. Whenever Diva went into battle, her eyes turned a bright blue, Saya's, turned a bright red. A sign of the true Chiropteran in them. Now if you've noticed...Saya's eyes, they've remained red as far as I'm aware since she's awakened..." Suddenly all eyes were on Saya, in truth she hadn't even noticed her eyes remained red. She hadn't really spent anytime in front of a mirror at all. "And I think...that her eyes have remained red because she no longer has Diva as an opponent. There is no longer a threat to her as the Chiropteran Queen, so to speak. As for Trista and Ravyn, they've grown up together, they don't pose an active threat to one another. They don't have conflict as Diva and Saya did. So their eyes...have retained true Chiropteran form. I can't say any of this for certain, but that is the theory. Moving on to sleep, while Saya slept for thirty years at a time and generally had an active period of about three years, Diva slept much longer at times, and was active for the same amount or less. I believe this is because of the number of chevaliers each had. Saya had Haji as her one and only chevalier, until she turned Riku to save his life. Up until then, she only had one chevalier to support with her life. Diva, had several chevaliers, I believe that a chevalier exists off the energy of the one who turned them. Which saps the strength from the maker, causing the need to sleep. It would explain why Diva slept for a longer amount of time. As well as why Trista and Ravyn haven't slept yet. Neither of them have a chevalier, and they have been awake longer than expected before the first sleep. Adding into that theory, as they don't oppose each other, they're isn't a battle to 'rest up' for. In truth, I don't think Trista and Ravyn will experience the sleeping periods unless they someday become enemies, or they create a chevalier. As for the aging process...after thorough research, I've been able to keep Lulu alive with Trista and Ravyn's blood. A concoction of their blood and the blood of the living, keeps her alive, and saves her from the thorn, which was expected to consume her years ago. Their blood differs from Saya's and Diva's enough that it hasn't killed her. Their blood is prolonging life, I don't think they will age. The blood of a Chiropteran seems to be a fountain of youth so to speak. Once the body reaches its best physical peak, the body's aging process comes to a halt." Julia took a deep breath, everyone had remained respectfully silent throughout her speech, glancing down at the notes or pictures for reference on occasion. "Are there any questions?" Saya raised a hand and began to speak.

"Will I ever fall into a sleep again then? I mean...that is if Haji truly is...gone." Saya looked down at the folder, avoiding the eyes of everyone at the table.

"Honestly Saya, I don't think you will have a thirty year sleep again. Not until you have an opponent. Haji would use your energy in order to protect you, or to assist you in battle. As of right now, you don't have anyone to battle. So you aren't stealing each others strength. Unfortunately I can't say for certain because we don't know if Haji is alive or not, or even if he is gone, if he has some connection to you from beyond this realm. I think, that the sleep period is for recovery and preperation. It all has to do with battle. Sleep is when the body recovers. So you sleep to recover from battle, but you also prepare yourself as well. The way everything happened with you and Diva, sleep was essential in recovery and preperation. You no longer have your blood sister as an opponent, your body no longer senses the impending battle because you've won the war."

"I see...is that why I only slept for twenty years? So I could recover?"

"I believe so Saya. During your last active period you used a lot of your energy. As a Chiropteran, your body can take much more damage than a human body, but it also uses a lot more energy, which would explain your healthy appetite. When you take that amount of damage, the deep healing process seems to take a much longer amount of time. Your body could heal cuts and scrapes in a few moments, but the internal damage would take longer to heal. The sleep helped with that."

"I don't plan on watching you get run through with another sword Saya, so I'll have to agree with Julia on this one, I don't think you'll sleep for that long anymore if at all. Julia's really smart, and she's done her research. I know I know, only time will tell, but I do think its all true." Kai added. Saya nodded.

"Thanks Julia, things make a little more sense now. I'm glad I got to catch up with everyone tonight." The small talk began and laughter filled the air. Unfortunately, it did little to help lift Saya's gloomy mood.

_Since I killed Diva...I'll never sleep again? What if I have a different enemy to face? What if Haji really is alive? If I do sleep, how long will I be out? Will any of my friends and family be alive the next time I wake up...? Well as Julia said...only time will tell._

**(Author's Note: Finished the second chapter much sooner than expected! I guess those two days off of work went to good use. Hope you enjoyed the read. I'd appreciate any and all reviews to let me know how you like everything so far. Thanks for taking the time to read! Chapter three coming soon as I can get it finished. )**


	3. Chapter 3: Dead or Alive?

**Chapter 3**

**Dead or Alive?**

_( Saya believes that Haji is communicating with her from beyond the grave... is he? Or is he alive? Somewhere in this world? Just how did Saya get the rose with the blue ribbon from his hair? )_

Saya let her tears fall freely down her face as she stared in the mirror for the first time since she'd awakened. Alone in the privacy of her room, she stared into her own fiery red eyes that glistened with tears. She ran her fingertips over her face and through her hair, she looked the same as she did so many years ago....when she lost control in Vietnam. Now that she could see it for herself, she was reminded yet again of her past.

"_I know this is a reminder of my past in Vietnam, but this long hair also reminds me of Haji. After all, my hair was long when I first met him. Julia told me...he would always live on in my heart."_

Saya grabbed the brush from on top of the dresser, quickly running it through her long hair. Once finished, she placed the brush back on the dresser and picked up a pair of scissors. She carefully began to cut her bangs. As her hair was one length, and so long, a large chunk fell and landed on her precious rose. After a few more moments of careful cutting and tedious trimming, she looked much like she did when Haji first came to live with her and Joel. She gathered the long hair that she had just cut off, and wove it into a braid, tying the ends together with a pink ribbon Emily had given her earlier that night during dinner. It wasn't much, a wreath of hair held together by a pink ribbon, but Haji had given her a piece of himself...somehow. She wasn't sure how just yet, but if he were alive, he'd have been here by now. Wouldn't he? She wanted to give him a part of herself as well, and this would have to do. Tomorrow, she'd talk to Kai about flying to New York to deliver this to where she last saw Haji. She would prefer going alone, but she knew Kai would be upset if she left without saying a word. He had welcomed her back into the family after twenty years, she had to be fair. Her tears began to fall freely once more, landing on the dresser, landing on the now withered rose...

_Tomorrow, I'll talk to Kai...Tomorrow, I'll fly to New York...I'll deliver this gift in the hopes he can receive it...That is all I can really do. I'm living for the tomorrow in hopes of your return, Haji... I just wish you could hear me..._

Haji's eyes shot open, though he could see little to nothing in the darkness around him. Not that he didn't have perfect night vision, but there was nothing to see in a heap of rubble underground... A few rats, a solitary spider, and a few other unsightly creatures. Though his suit was torn to shreds, he had a spare in his cello case, if he could ever get out of this damn mess. Amshell's crystallized hand was still lodged deep in his chest, pierced through his heart. He'd been like this for twenty years. His only peace was the ten year sleep he endured while his body recovered from the horrific experience. He had never slept before as Saya or Diva has... but his body felt this was a constant battle for life, having a crystallized chevaliers hand lodged in his heart. Always, his body was working on repairing the ongoing damage. Just barely keeping him alive. He'd gotten out of several dangerous predicaments before, but this, he couldn't do without help. And the only one who could help him was Saya. If something went terribly wrong and he didn't survive ripping out his own heart, which seemed to be the only option with just how Amshell had placed his grip, he wanted Saya there, so he could tell her one last time that he loved her. For the first ten years after the war between Saya and Diva was over, he slept...Just as they did. Saya's sleep was long, but temporary, Diva's was permanent. Haji had awakened, healed, and regenerated his arm and wing that had been torn off in battle...but he couldn't escape. He was still so weak...

"_Saya, I feel as if I have failed you as a chevalier. I seem to be in a permanent purgatory. I do not know if I can escape this with my life intact. But, I will stay like this for as long as it takes. If I can do nothing else, I'll remain alive, just so I can see you in my dreams and memories."_

Haji closed his eyes once more and let his head fall back. His mind wandered here and there for a short time, but his thoughts always drifted back to Saya. He wondered if she received the rose he requested be delivered to her...he thought back to the miracle that had happened when Lulu found him in the rubble.

"_Haji..? Oh my..Haji! Are you alright?" Lulu squeeked, tears filling her big eyes as she rushed forward through the rubble and debris to Haji's side. She saw no movement from him, and he made no sound. She took in the scene through watery eyes. Amshell's hand pierced through Haji's chest, breaching the other side. It had been twenty years. She silently prayed that he was still alive, and reached forward to feel his hand. It was warm. A dead body was usually cold, and...well decomposed by now. But he seemed to be perfectly healed, aside from the stone hand in his chest. "Haji? Haji! Please, please say something...its me Lulu. Don't you remember me? Haji I thought you were dead, but you can't be, you just can't!" Lulu fell victim to hysterics, she cried and tried to think of a way to help him. If she left him like this...what kind of comrade would she be? Not a very good one, she thought. "Hang on Haji, I'll get you out of here, I promise!" Lulu looked around frantically, trying to figure out a way she could save him. She didn't want to hurt him any further, and she was afraid if she tried to pull him off of the hand, he might not survive...His skin had healed around the deceased chevalier's arm. She might make things worse if she went about it that way, but what else could she do without some help?_

"_Lulu." Haji said, his voice barely above a whisper. She gasped, eyes wide she turned to stare at him. He hadn't moved an inch, but his eyes were open, he looked down into hers._

"_Haji! I want to help...but I don't know what to do..." Lulu wailed, frustrated with her inability to come up with a solution._

"_Lulu, I fear if this hand is pulled out of my chest, I will not survive. I'm not sure if I will survive much longer as it is. Though, if I may ask. I do have something to ask of you." Haji said, his voice low._

"_Anything, anything you need Haji...what is it?" A single tear trailed down his cheek, she stared at Haji, holding her breath, awaiting his request._

"_Go back to Okinawa, as soon as you can, and find a pink rose as close to perfection as you can find..." He reached a hand to the back of his head, pulling the ribbon from his hair. "Then...tie this around the stem, and bring it Saya for me. She may be asleep again by now, but I felt her awaken. I heard her screaming in my dreams..." Lulu took the ribbon from his slender fingers, he let his hand fall back to his side._

"_Of course Haji. And after I deliver the rose, I'll get help, we'll come back, we'll rescue you Haji. I promise."_

Haji silently wondered if help would ever arrive. When Lulu had found him the pain was so intense he didn't think he had much time. Now he wasn't so certain what would happen to him...

"Oh damnit it all to hell. That didn't work either!" Lewis pounded his fist against the wall. Lulu sighed and slumped down onto her knees.

"I thought for sure we might be able to short out the wiring... what do we do now?"

"We keep trying, that is all we can do." Lewis heaved a sigh and sat down beside Lulu.

"Who do you think it was that kidnapped us? We never did get a look at his face."

"Whoever it was, it definitely wasn't human, and it wasn't on our side. I'm putting my money on Solomon...we never actually confirmed his death. He might be using us to try and get to Saya."

"Saya..." Lulu sighed. "I wonder if she got her rose..."

"I'm going to think of another plan, we'll get out of here Lulu, we just need to think." While Lewis went about trying to get his cell phone to work long enough to make a phone call for help, Lulu glanced about the room, pondering up another escape plan. They were in a very plain, empty room. White walls, white tiled floors, there weren't any windows, and the one door there was, was locked electronically. Needing a fingerprint and eyescan to unlock from the inside. They had tried already to manipulate the system, but without the proper tools it was a little more than difficult. Whoever had kidnapped them definitely wasn't human and had to be aware they were trying to escape. He or she also had to be fairly confident they wouldn't escape, no one had checked on them in days. While Julia had cured Lulu, she was still sensitive to sunlight. It would no longer kill her, but it did make her weak after a while. If there were a way, she would tunnel out of the place. But if the room was this secure from the inside, she had no idea what to expect underground. For all she knew, they might be on the second story, and digging out might do her absolutely no good. Eventually, her thoughts wandered back to Saya and her rose...Was she fully awake now? Would she come and rescue them...? Even if she was awake, how would she know where to find them?

Saya took a deep breath as she zipped up her luggage bag, it wasn't as if she had much. A few of her own outfits and some that Mao had given to her, the basic essentials, and the very handy credit card that Red Shield took care of in order for her to have a comfortable life. She glanced down at her hands, which shook slightly. She wasn't ready to face Kai and the others and tell them of her plans to travel to New York, nor was she ready to say goodbye to Haji. But she had to do it, and she no longer knew what to do with herself. Without Diva to fight, she wondered if she had a purpose, the twins were grown, Kai had a family of his own..Haji was the one she wanted to live for. The one who she could relate to the most. He had known her the longest, and now he was gone...Saya jumped when she heard her name.

"Saya? Can I come in?" Came Trista's voice from just outside the door.

"Sure. Come on in Trista." Saya replied. Trista came in and glanced from Saya to the luggage, and back to Saya.

"Saya...did we do something to make you feel uncomfortable? Please...don't leave. You mean so much to Kai and Mao, David and the others..and you're the closest blood relative Ravyn and I have. I was really looking forward to getting to know you." Trista said between shaking breaths. She was clearly trying not to cry as panic seemed to set in.

"Oh no, Trista please, I'm not leaving, not like that anyways...I just..I wanted to take a trip to New York..as a way to try and make my peace with Diva...and..say good bye to Haji. Its a little strange, I just..I feel like its something I have to do. Its nothing you or anyone else did, please believe me on that. I've been asleep so long..I'm still stuck in the past, I guess." It was the truth, and the first time Saya had said it out loud. While it seemed to momentarily ease Trista's worry, it only intensified her own. It seemed that saying it, made it all more real. Her sudden realizations scared her a bit.

"Oh..Does...Kai know yet?" Trista asked. Saya shook her head.

"I wasn't sure how to tell him, but I have to. I owe him that much and I don't want him to worry." Trista smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Kai's very good at that, you know. Worrying anyways, and making people feel guilty for not keeping him in the loop at all times..." She sighed and let her hair fall back over her eyes. "If you want...I'll go with you to tell him. If it helps any. I know he can be a little irrational from time to time."

"Oh, sure. Thank you Trista."

Ravyn, Mao, Kai and Ryan sat around the dinner table in the kitchen talking about their day. Trista came into the room and pulled out a chair, looking back into the hall and motioning for Saya to join her. Once they were seated, the discussion slowed a little.

"Whats up you two?" Ravyn asked. "Saya, you look a little down, are you okay?"

"Oh, uhm yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to discuss something with everyone." Kai and Mao exchanged a worried glance.

"Whats going on Saya?" Kai asked.

"Kai...please be considerate as I tell you this. I know I don't have to ask you to be kind, you always are, but I'm a little nervous bringing this up." Saya took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes, Trista held her hand under the table and gave it a supporting squeeze. "I want to go back to where it all ended...back to New York. I know it may seem a bit silly, but, I need to do this for myself so I can move on. I don't intend to stay there, I just need to make my peace...with Diva and Haji." Everyone fell silent and Saya stared at the table cloth waiting for someone to speak, anyone.

"New York huh? I'd love to go there someday, but if you want to go alone Saya, I understand." Ravyn said.

"I'd rather you not go alone, Saya." Came Kai's response.

"I don't mind if anyone comes with me...I just..I have to do this." Saya replied.

"Saya, why don't you take Kai, Trista and Ravyn with you? I mean if its not permanent...and you'll be coming back, I'm sure they could use the vacation. Plus, it would give you guys a chance to get to know each other a little better, well you already know Kai, but Trista and Ravyn, I mean." Mao said.

"What about me, Mom?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"You're staying here, buddy. You're not leaving me alone with Emily, and running the shop. Kai, go take care of the tickets. You're leaving tomorrow." Mao replied sternly. Kai got up from the table, gave Mao a kiss on the cheek, and set about buying the plane tickets. Saya thanked everyone, and Trista and Ravyn set about packing their bags. In the morning, they would be heading to New York...to where it all ended before it could begin.


End file.
